Behind You
by legalien
Summary: When Kaedi MacNair fell asleep in the woods behind her home, she never thought she'd wake up to a nightmare. Before the night ends, her life will be changed forever.


**Author's Note:**

This is a complete one-shot with a sequel in the works.

The story was an idea that hit while I was in a depressed rage a few months back. After fine-tuning and working out some kinks, I finally feel as though it's good enough to share. There's some symbolism in the story, so don't take everything at face value. That being said...

**PLEASE READ ALL DISCLAIMERS BELOW BEFORE READING THE STORY!**

I do not hate a certain character who is the antagonist in this story. In fact, I am a huge fan. I chose said character as the antagonist, again, to make a point. **Please do not flame me because of this. Such comments will be ignored.**

Thanks so much to Amber Stitt for the title!

Kaedi MacNair (c) Karen Melchior (me lol)

Haylin Daire (c) Lindsay Fisk, used with permission

All characters, creatures, places, and concepts original to the Harry Potter universe (c) JK Rowling

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A soft breeze whispered as it wove through the canopy of leaves sheltering a clearing. A brook nearby babbled soothingly as it danced over the stones and pebbles in its path. The light of stars was drowned in the moon's luminescence as it rose, bathing the clearing below.

A the moonlight touched the treetops, shadows danced about the trees, throwing lacework shadows on the ground. In this peaceful glade, a tiny girl by the name of Kaedi MacNair slept. Hair the shade of india ink hung in a curtain to her shoulders, partially obscuring the seventeen-year-old's pixieish face.

Suddenly, deep chocolate eyes snapped open. There it was again: A long, lonely howl. _What? Nobody lives near enough for a baying dog to be heard. _Drowsy confusion flitted across Kaedi's face as she pushed wire-rimmed glasses higher on her upturned nose.

Sitting up with a quiet sigh, the Scottish girl leaned forward to gaze into the stream, a frown turning down the corners of her lips. _He didn't come_. Disappointment showed in the fawn-like eyes. The sound of a twig snapping caused Kaedi to look about with a start. "What was that!" Scrambling to her feet, eyes darting about frantically, the girl tentatively opened her mouth. "H-hello? Is anyone there?" Silence. Bewilderment spread across her young face as she searched the trees for any being that might be taking cover in the shadows. Nothing.

Chewing on the inside of her lower lip, Kaedi turned to go. Head bowed, hands shoved in her pockets, she scuffed at the grass with each step. _I don't understand. Professor Lupin swore he'd come if I ever owled him, and he'd never break a promise! _The crack of a branch being stepped on echoed through the clearing as another howl wafted through the forest, much closer this time.

_A wolf?_ The wee girl began to quiver as leaf does in a slight breeze. _We don't have any wolves on MacNair land!_ Her gentle eyes became deep pools of fear as Kaedi froze, turning her face upwards. _Oh, no… _The moon, a bright disk in the cloudless sky, was completely full.

A menacing growl rumbled nearby, drawing Kaedi's gaze from the sky. Eyes the color of molten gold glowed as a long, lean shadow detached itself from the darkness on the far side of the brook. Elongated incisors glistened as the lupine beast easily the size of a Shetland pony prowled to the water's edge, salivary gland's triggered by the scent of the girl's fear.

The teen's mind raced as she stared at the creature, knowing it was not in truth a wolf, but a wizard or muggle who'd been bitten at some point by the likes of Fenrir Greyback or his cronies. _If I run now, the werewolf'll catch me, but if I stay here… _Kaedi's petite frame shook. Somehow, she had to buy a little time to attempt an escape.

Without taking her eyes from the monster, the lass carefully lowered herself inch by inch into a crouch, feeling around on the ground. There! Kaedi's hand closed around a good-sized rock. Straightening, every muscle tensed, she readjusted her grip. Across the stream, the wolf's body quivered as it gathered it's legs together, preparing to pounce.

_I only have one chance…I can't miss!_ In a sudden movement, Kaedi hurled the stone at the beast, catching it mid-spring. The accuracy of her aim was surprising to the girl. How much of it was luck, Kaedi never knew.

With a terrific splash, the wolf fell, a dazed look in it's eyes. The teen didn't wait to see how stunned the lycanthrope was, however. The instant her stone struck it's target, Kaedi was off like a shot. She had no idea how much time she had before the monster recovered enough to resume it's pursuit.

Ducking under a low-hanging vine, the girl made for the one place she thought she might be safe. Twenty yards ahead stood an oak, the one tree with branches low enough for Kaedi's 4'11" frame to reach. Behind her, she could hear crashing in the underbrush as the wolf drew closer. _There's not a chance in this world that I can outrun the monster chasing me!_ The freckles spattered over the bridge of Kaedi's nose and cheeks darkened as all color fled from her face in the terror of this realization.

Gritting her teeth, a look of stubborn defiance replaced the despair that had appeared in the contours of her childlike face. _I won't give up! Not until I absolutely have to! _Forcing an extra burst of speed, the dashed forward with renewed strength, adrenaline pumping through her veins. Each breath seemed to plunge a white-hot knife into her heaving lungs. Moisture streamed unheeded from her dilated eyes as Kaedi heard lupine panting not more than three yards behind.

It was at this most inopportune moment that the lass's foot landed in the entrance to a jarvey burrow. Kaedi heard a sickening 'pop!' as her ankle turned, throwing her to the ground. "Umph!" Gasping for breath, she rolled onto her back. Propping herself up on one elbow, Kaedi's eyes widened as the werewolf bounded towards her.

Cursing under her breath, the girl grabbed the first thing her hand landed on. Balancing herself on her right hand, Kaedi began swinging the birch branch she'd grasped with all her strength. "Get out of here!" She hoped her shout might spook the beast. The greedy eyes of the wolf flickered for an instant, then sharpened. With a threatening growl, it crept forward. Nostrils quivering, the creature narrowed it's eyes, focusing on the wisp of a girl sprawled on the ground. Because of the beast's actions, Kaedi didn't dare to stop swinging the branch, though her arm was trembling from the strain.

Sensing it's prey was weakening, the monster lunged forward. With a ferocious bark, it sank eager jaws into the child's slender arm. With a shriek worthy of a banshee, Kaedi lashed out with her foot. "GET OFF ME!" The words held fury mingled with desperate fear. Struggling furiously to get free, she balled her right hand into a fist. Swinging upwards, Kaedi felt the moist snout of the beast slam against her knuckles.

To her amazement, the wolf relinquished it's hold. _Why'd it give up?_ Kaedi didn't sit around pondering this question. As the lycanthrope backed away, the girl skittered into the surrounding undergrowth. Peeking out through the branches, she watched as the creature fell on it's side, pitiful whimpering harmonizing with an odd and gruesome grinding coming from it's body.

_I have to find out what this person looks like so I can owl Professor Lupin!_ Eyes still watering, Kaedi leaned forward slightly, determined to see and remember every aspect of the werewolf's human form.

Wiry brown fur shrank into pale skin as the hind legs thickened, knees reversing direction. The front paws broadened as they flattened, toes separating into human fingers. Whimpering gradually became moaning as the wolf's snout shortened, his nose moving up to the center of his face. From where she was concealed, Kaedi could see a mess of sandy hair lengthen to cover the man's head.

The girl's eyes grew to the size of saucers in astonished disbelief as she gasped, recognizing him. The sound made the man look at her. Instead of the kind hazel eyes he usually had, gold shone from the irises in a predatory gaze. Holding her breath, the teen prayed he wouldn't come looking for her. "Where are you, old man?" The sound of a young man's voice thick with an Irish accent distracted him. Watching as the man stood unsteadily, shaking his head before stumbling towards the voice and out of sight, Kaedi's mouth moved, silently forming his name: "Lupin…"


End file.
